Presently, entities such as people and assets (machines, tools, materials, objects, etc.) are not often tracked on a construction sites. However, in some limited senses, Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) location sensing technologies (e.g., GNSS receivers) may be used to track some assets while other controls such as a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag may be used in conjunction with an entry control access to track entry or exit of a person and/or asset through a control point, such as a gate. Conventionally, however, if tracking of people and/or assets occurs at all, only a single location sensing technology such as GPS, Wi-Fi, or RFID appears to be used in isolation for tracking the tracked entity.